


Reflections

by SalemDae_45



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did he? Did he mean it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own these lovely boys. They own each o—I mean they are owned by Cowlip, Showtime, and Showcase. But we can only dream.
> 
> Written for [Drabylon](http://drabylon.livejournal.com/)

_“I love you…”_

You pause. Time froze. The world turns black and white. 

His hot breath heats your skin while your heartbeat quickens. You stare blankly at the once colorful wall.

Did he? Did he mean it?

He hardly says those words. He likes playing head games—mind fuck—and he usually says it when he wanted something…

…but the way he said it isn’t of urgency or in the peak of ecstasy. 

It’s different.

Like honeydew upon your ears and silk sliding on your body.

Gentle, sweet and…

Intimate.

All you can do is whisper.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
